Revelación
by the most important word
Summary: Batman sabe que nunca podrá dejar su cargo, por culpa de un payaso obsesionado. Una noche, como todas Batman y Joker pelean..pero..¿hay algo diferente?. Pareja: Batman/Joker. Completo. No hay sexo explícito.


**Revelación**

En una mansión, un hombre observa desde una gran ventana, su ciudad.

Está solo, contemplando, coches, rascacielos, pisos, personas..Solamente, en unos momentos se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que es para él. Es simplemente, única. Tiene todo lo que necesita aquí, las personas de la ciudad ayudan a unos a los otros..todo es magnífico.

Pero eso es lo que piensa él, no su verdadero yo.

Su verdadero yo, piensa que está plagada de chusma, que es una ciudad corrupta y que necesita que cada día la limpien.

Para un rico es muy fácil pensar que todo va bien. Mientras se tiene dinero y poder, no importa lo demás.

Pero para él era muy distinto.

Ya que, él era el único que tenía corazón.

Entonces, alguien interrumpe su soledad. Un señor ya mayor, con gran experiencia. Vestido con un esmoquin favorecedor, se acerca sigilosamente.

-"Señor Wayne, le veo muy extraño últimamente." Dijo su mayordomo.

-"Nunca, podré dejarlo." Dijo el chico, nombrado Wayne.

-"Algún día..podrá dejarlo, créeme." Dijo su mayordomo.

-"No. No me mienta, dígame la verdad, Alfred." Dijo él.

Silencio reino en la sala. Nunca podría dejar de limpiar las calles, nunca podría volver a ser un rico, que lo único que importaba era el dinero.

Él ahora mirando la calle, se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de salvar cada día personas corruptas, personas que deberían de haber acabado muertas en medio de la calle, como ratas.

Pero por culpa de algo..o mejor dicho de alguien..

No podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Esa persona, ahora mismo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-"Hahaha, ahora vamos a atracar otro banco. ¿eh? Tengo ganas de ver a Batsy. Huhuhuhuhu." Reía la misteriosa persona, oculta entre las sombras.

-"Pero, señor Joker, hace poco tiempo que atracamos uno.." Dijo uno de sus esbirros.

Entonces, la misteriosa persona fue iluminada por el sol, era como una especie de payaso, con una gran cicatriz en su boca, formando una sonrisa, labios mal pintados, maquillaje blanco y negro recubriéndole los ojos.

Un autentico psicópata.

-"Da igual. Aquí digo lo que yo ordeno." Decía el Joker riéndose, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-"Si..AHH" Gemía el hombre, por los golpes.

-"Hahaha hihihihi ahora dejadme solo hahaha." Reía el payaso, más y más.

Estaba solo contemplando la ciudad, aunque no la veía como el otro hombre.

Él veía sufrimiento, como las personas estaban tristes o como algunas personas gritaban en medio de la calle.

Veía caos y lo disfrutaba, era su segundo pasatiempo preferido, ver a la gente sufrir, aunque aún más si lo causaba él.

Pero su pasatiempo preferido era estar con Batman. Eran complementarios, como decía el payaso. Tenían que estar juntos para vivir, para sentir.

El Joker se lamía los labios. Se dirigió rápidamente al sótano, su lugar sagrado.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Encendió las luces, y se pudo ver lo que había.

Fotos por toda la habitación, en todos los rincones, grandes y pequeñas, fotos solo fotos. ¿De quien? De Batman, todas ellas de él. Algunas estaban muy bien cuidadas, otras rotas y otras con una sonrisa roja pintada por Joker.

Él sonreía, se sentó en un sofá, juntó a multitud de fotos y se tumbó.

Suspiro largamente varias veces, moviendo su cuerpo junto a las fotos.

Entonces, empezó a gemir, más fuerte en cada momento que pasaba.

El Joker, empezó a acariciarse por encima de los pantalones, suavemente.

-"Ah..Batsy..mira lo que me haces hacer.." Gemía el Joker, mientras se tocaba.

Gemidos más gemidos. Mientras se tocaba, se movía lentamente junto a las fotos de Batman.

Cogió una de ellas, abrió sus pantalones y se la metió dentro del calzoncillo.

Gemía ahora más, moviéndose por todo el sillón, besando fotos, lamiéndolas.

-"Batsy…ah..ya..ya..llego..ah.." Gemía más el payaso.

Y así lo hizo, una gran humedad mojó los pantalones del Joker, era de una sustancia blanquecina. Había acabado.

Sonrío gustoso, sacando la foto recubierta de semen. La lamió toda y la puso entre las otras. Se cambio de pantalones y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

El señor Wayne aún estaba mirando la ciudad, ya era de noche, así que decidió dirigirse hacía su cueva.

Ya allí, encendió la tele. Veía las noticias mientras se ponía su reconocido traje.

-"Hemos de informarles que El Joker, criminal reconocido ha secuestrado ha varios abogados importantes, dispondremos de más información en breve." Dijo la presentadora.

Entonces, reino el silencio. Ya no era Bruce Wayne, el hombre rico. No, ahora era su verdadero yo.

Batman, el caballero oscuro.

Se dirigió a su Batmóvil. Ya allí lo encendió y rápidamente te dirigió hacía donde Joker estaba.

El payaso, esperaba impaciente a su murciélago, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, estaba ansioso por verlo. Sabía también que cuando llegará se pondría igual de caliente como lo estaba hacía unas horas.

Su batsy llego, flamante y apuesto. Dispuesto a dar puñetazos y patadas.

-"Batsy~ te echaba de menos." Dijo el payaso lamiéndose los labios suavemente.

-"Pues yo no." Dijo la grave voz, de Batman.

-"¿Por qué siempre tan serio, Batsy?" Dijo Joker, mientras jugaba con su cuchillo.

Batman, como era de esperar no respondió a esa pregunta.

-"¿Empezamos ya? Yo no tengo ninguna prisa ¿sabes?" Dijo poniendo el cuchillo, en uno de los rehenes.

-"Grr..no los toques, Joker" Dijo Batman.

-"Mmm..¿Por qué, que me vas a hacer?" Dijo Joker lamiendo el cuchillo.

Lo que le iba hacer era pegarle un puñetazo.

Empezó la lucha perdida. Batman era él único que daba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, mientras que Joker, inútilmente intentaba dar un golpe a Batman con el cuchillo. Joker reía fuerte, disfrutando. Mientras que además se ponía caliente, como siempre.

-"Batsy, porque no me das el golpe final..va..hoy es el día.." Decía Joker, canturreando.

Pero nunca lo haría. Aunque Joker se lo rogará nunca Batman podría matarlo.

¿Qué haría si el payaso no estuviera dando por culo todos los días?

Que su verdadero yo, Batman, desaparecería y Wayne volvería completamente, haciéndole la vida aburrida y mezquina.

No quería volver a ser como era antes.

Entonces, algo noto en su rodilla, un cuchillo fue clavado. Batman gemía de dolo y el payaso habilmente de lo saco, lamiendo la sangre que quedaba en el cuchillo.

-"Mmm..ahora estás dentro de mi, Batsy." Dijo el payaso, lamiendo el cuchillo.

-"Grrr." Rugió Batman.

Continuaron un poco más la pelea, el murciélago le asestó un gran golpe a Joker y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-"De vuelta a Arkham." Dijo Batsy.

-"Si..huhuhu..espero que aun este mi sicóloga, hihihi" Reía el Joker.

Entonces, Batman desato a los abogados y ellos escaparon como locos. Antes de que la policía fuera en búsqueda de Joker, Batman se sentó allí con él.

-"No debería, hacer esto." Dijo Batman, aún mas serio que de costumbre.

-"Ni yo tampoco, pero me divierte hahahaha." Decía riendo él.

-"Esas personas, debían morir. Son corruptas y malvadas." Dijo Batman mirando el suelo.

-"Pero si mueren..no podríamos luchar más..Hihihihihi, no habría a nadie quien matar hohohohoho" Dijo riéndose.

Batman deseaba reír, pero no podía tener el lujo de reír. El murciélago miro al payaso.

-"Joker." Dijo el caballero oscuro.

-"¿Si Batsy?" Dijo el Joker, lamiéndose los labios.

-"La próxima vez que nos veamos, podríamos hacerlo en un sitio más intimo, sin rehenes. Así podría aliviarte de tu gran carga." Dijo Batman avergonzado

Mientras que El Joker, atónito por lo que había dicho el caballero, sonrío.

-"Claro, Batsy." Dijo el guiñándole un ojo a Batman

Batman asintió, dispuesto a salir. Se fue caminando hacía la puerta pero antes..Joker dijo algo..

-"Sabes Batman, se que tu piensas en mí como yo en ti..así que..creo que lo de aliviar la carga..es mutuo.." Dijo Joker, mientras reía a mas no poder.

Batman sonrío un poco ante aquello.

Pero El Joker siempre tenía razón.

**Fin**


End file.
